Mixup REVAMPED!
by AccidentProne24
Summary: (Something I have been planning to do for a long time. Yes, that means the original is discontinued) Xana decides to create his own type of virus. When genders become confused what happens to the Lyoko gang? Find out and review! some cross parings but mostly YumixUlrich Rated T just to be safe.
1. After the Break

_**A/N**_

 _ **So, as all of you may know, I have been away for quite some time… either trying to work on other things around the house, take care of the kids, or even put up with my cursed writers block. I wish it hadn't hit me so hard this time. It's been… almost… I don't even want to say how long it's been since I was able to think of how to continue this one. I apologize to those of you who have been waiting an awful long time.**_

 _ **You all remember Mixup, right? Well I decided to rewrite the whole thing! I am almost a full decade older than I was when I started it and I feel that my vocabulary might spruce it up a bit. I know, I know. I'm a horrible person, starting all over. But you must forgive me. I have all the right reasons for doing this.**_

 _ **One: My good friend FonceDarkness is helping me proofread it and also rewrite some of the chapters. I write a few, send them to her to proofread and she does the same and sends them to me for proofreading.**_

 _ **Needless to say, that hopefully the story will get done a bit faster than it has been… well… progressing**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Code Lyoko or any of its characters. That honor goes to Moonscoop.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: After the Break**

(Ulrich's POV)

The day started like any other. I awoke to my roommate throwing a pillow at my head. "What the hell, Odd!?" I said as I bolted up from my once peaceful sleep. I groaned and looked at the clock "gah! Why didn't you wake me!?" I jumped up and gathered my shower supplies before darting down the hallway to make it before the showers were out of hot water. I shuddered, remembering a time when I woke up thirty minutes late and ended up getting into an ice-cold shower.

By the time I made it, the bathroom was completely empty aside from one shower going in the corner. I could see the steam rising from above the stall and let out a soft sigh of relief before I made my way to an empty one. I started the water, disrobed, and stepped under the… cold water. I sighed. At least it wasn't like ice. It still had a bit of warmth to it compared to the last time I woke up late.

I quickly washed off the sweat from the night before and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my lower half before stepping out and pulling on the pair of pants I had chosen for the day. I walked out of the stall, drying my hair with the white towel that I had in my hands and then hung it over my shoulders as I walked to the sink to brush my teeth.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Odd standing beside me "what's that look for?" I asked before I started to look in the mirror, rubbing my face softly as I felt the slight prickle of the stubble that was beginning to show. I continued to look in the mirror before I started the water and pulled out my shaving cream.

"—and then she slapped me! I don't even know why she did but she slapped me! Then, to make matters worse, she just dumped me… right then and there!" he put his hands on the edge of the sink and looked over at me.

I had missed nearly the whole conversation, but I really wasn't all that interested in hearing how he was dumped for the hundredth time that year. I squeezed out a dollop of the shaving cream onto my hand before I began to lather it onto my face. "That's very interesting," I said trying to sound like I had been listening the whole time. I pulled out my razor and prepared to start shaving when Odd groaned and then slammed his fists against the counter, causing me to cut myself "shit…" I muttered and then turned to look at him.

"You weren't listening at all, were you?" he accused

I let out a sigh "I heard enough. She broke up with you… you act like that's a new thing for you. You get dumped practically every other week" I said and started to shave off the stubble on my face.

"Sam was different! That's why it's a new thing for me… you didn't hear anything I said besides the fact that she dumped me? What the hell!" he growled. "At least _I_ actually listened to you when _you_ came to me blubbering about how Yumi told you that you two could only be friends!" he shouted angrily throwing up his hands and then giving me the bird before he stormed out of the bathroom.

I sort of felt bad for not hearing him out. I finished shaving and combed my hair before I threw on my shirt and rushed out to catch up with my best friend.

I finally found him going around the corner and grabbed his arm "look, I'm sorry… no I wasn't listening and I should have been. I just… I woke up late, got a cold ass shower, and then listened to you complain. It wasn't something I had expected to wake up to, ya know?"

Odd looked at me before running a hand through his blonde hair, "I get it… I'm sorry I snapped"

"You're forgiven"

"Ditto"

I rubbed the sore spot on my face from where I had ended up cutting myself "I was kind of busy trying to think of how to get Yumi back… I was able to hear the part about Sam slapping you"

Odd chuckled loudly, "yeah… that was the funny part of it. She was the one who broke up with me… yet, _I_ was the one who got slapped in the face… and not figuratively this time"

I laughed along with Odd and then spotted Yumi walk onto campus and take a seat on the bench by the old birch tree. "That blows man… but hey, we'll talk about this later. I gotta go talk to… you-know-who" I said and Odd looked at me shaking his head. "You just don't give up, do you?"

I laughed "nope" we gave each other a fist bump before I made my way over to the beautiful Japanese girl. "Hey Yumes" I said, startling her a bit, "how was your break?"

She looked up at me and smiled "Oh, hey Ulrich… it was okay… I guess…" she said and then shrugged her shoulders, "Tokyo wasn't as great as my parents had convinced me it would be…" she laughed, "though I am sure it was much better than being stuck here all spring break"

"oh, ha, ha" I said sarcastically, taking a seat on the bench beside her. "It's actually not all bad to stay here… I mean c'mon… Odd and I had loads of fun torturing Sissi all break" I smirked, causing Yumi to laugh even harder. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I could feel my face warm up from the blush that I knew was slowly fading into view. I assumed that she hadn't taken notice of my blushing because she had her eyes closed and a smile found its way onto her porcelain features.

"Is that all you did _all_ break?" she asked, "no new girls?"

 _No new girls? Did she seriously ask me that?_ I looked down at her with a blank expression and chuckled "me? New girls? You're funny" I said, "just torturing Sissi… it's more fun than most people realize. Oh, not to mention… Xana attacked us only once while you were gone. It was nothing, we were able to take care of it before lunch period was over" I nonchalantly draped my arm around my slender best friend. "What about you? No one interesting in Tokyo?"

"Nope…" she played with the hem of her shirt for a moment, "just missing my boy–" she jerked a little bit, "I mean… best friend," she said and looked up at me, "but I did get someone who tried to propose to me… that was interesting"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He told me I had the most beautiful eyes and that he wanted to stare into them for eternity..."

I felt a familiar twinge of jealousy but tried to keep it under control "huh…"

"I politely refused and told him that I had someone" she shrugged like it was no big deal. Did she realize who she was talking to? I felt hurt that she had said that but I didn't have any chance with her anyway so, it really shouldn't matter. "Really? You had someone? Huh…"

She looked up at me again, blinking a few times, "Ulrich… I lied to him" she laughed, "but I kinda told him I was going out with a tall German boy from my school"

My face heated up more and I just smirked "you missed me that much huh?" I leaned my head down to kiss the top of her head, "you know you could have called at least once, right?"

"Yeah, I know…" she said with a sigh, "but the time-zone is so much different there… I didn't know if whether you'd be asleep or in the shower or something and—"

"Whoa… slow down… you know I would have called you back regardless" I smiled, laying my head against hers. The truth was that I missed her badly and was ecstatic that I was able to have this much physical contact with her, if any at all. "Tell you what… why don't we hang out today? If you want anyway… it's Saturday, and I'm not really doing anything… we can catch a movie or something"

"A movie?" she asked, looking up at me, "hold on… just as friends, right?"

My heart sunk lower than low. My mood was officially ruined. There goes any chance of maybe getting together with the girl of my dreams. I didn't know what to say. I just shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand "No… I was asking you out" I said. I hoped it sounded sarcastic but when she looked at me I just laughed, "Yeah, just as friends! Who do you think I am? William?" I guess that was as good of cover as anything. My heart wouldn't slow down. She had to be able to feel it.

She giggled "I guess you're right, Ulrich… what was I thinking?" she smirked and planted a kiss on my cheek, "sure, I'll go… but, can I ask you something?"

I looked at her "of course, you know you can ask me anything" I hoped I wouldn't regret that statement.

"Did you… really mean as friends? Or… were you actually asking me out?" she sat up and looked at me, a serious look on her face, "don't lie to me… I… I don't care either way… I just… I just want to know"

My eyes went wide and I gulped "I well… err… that is…" I thought for a moment _shit, that caught me off guard. What do I say? I can't lie…_ I took a deep breath "I guess I was… err… asking you out"

She went real quiet for a long time and it started to worry me. I stood up and stretched "well… uh… if you don't want to go… then I… I can always go with Emilee…" I wanted to take back those words the moment the escaped my mouth. "I mean… she did ask me out… I told her no though because… uh… you were getting back from your spring break and I… I wanted to—"

"Shut up!" she said loudly, standing up in front of me, "Ulrich… I… I really don't know how to say this but—"

"Yeah, yeah… I know… we are just friends, and that's all…" I crossed my arms and let out an exasperated sigh, "I can't help it… it's so damn hard for me to just stay friends!" I knew I'd regret this, "there… I… I said it" I looked down at my feet as my hair fell into my face, hiding the tears that were threatening to fall.

I heard her exhale before I felt her hand under my chin, tilting my head up to look at her. She looked into my eyes as if trying to read my soul and then wiped my tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. I suddenly realized that I was looking down at her instead of down like I was used to before spring break. She smiled "you got a bit taller since I last saw you…"

I shrugged "I hadn't really noticed…"

"Either you got taller, or I'm shrinking" I laughed at her comment and she laughed along with me, but anyway… I wasn't going to say that we could only be friends…" She sighed, "I was going to say that… I would absolutely love to go on a date with you, Ulrich"

I smiled and watched as she tiptoed a little. I chuckled and cupped her face with my hand bringing my lips down to meet hers.

* * *

 _ **A/N this is quite a bit longer than the original first chapter. I hope that doesn't bother anyone.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_


	2. The Mixup

_**A/N I'm actually quite happy how this chapter turned out. I considered splitting it into two chapters but, that wouldn't make sense. Anywho. Here is chapter two.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko, Moonscoop does**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Mixup**

 **(Normal POV)**

"That was an interesting movie… who would have thought that a horror movie could also be a romance movie?" Ulrich said with a chuckle. He held out his arm to the pretty Japanese girl who smiled and linked her arm with his "either way, I had fun" she said with a smile, "Definitely worth it"

"I'm glad" Ulrich looked down at her, "I had fun too"

Yumi smiled, "well, maybe we can do this more often?" she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lower lip for a moment.

"Yeah?" He grinned, "I mean… yeah! Absolutely."

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long… I've wanted this forever"

Ulrich looked down at her again and just smiled, "I'm happy to hear you say that… so… does that mean that we're… I dunno…" he scratched the back of his neck, "together?"

"As in a couple?" Yumi asked and then giggled, "do you really have to ask?"

"heh…" he removed his arm from hers and put it around her shoulders instead and then felt her arm snake around his waist. He grinned "what else would you expect from me? I've been hanging by a thread for so long I don't even know if I'm dreaming or not"

Yumi looked into his eyes, "you're definitely not dreaming… unless I am…" she looked down for a second and then just for fun, she pinched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Well it hurt you, so you're not dreaming" she laughed and pushed him softly.

He scooped her up and spun around before they both fell onto the grass, causing a cloud of fireflies to emerge from the tall grass of the park. He landed on his behind and she landed on top of him. Yumi looked down at him and giggled "were you trying to make _me_ dizzy?"

"Well… yeah" Ulrich laughed, "I guess that backfired, didn't it?"

"Depends on how you look at it…" Yumi replied as she pushed him down onto the grass and pressed her lips against his. He grinned into the kiss and his hand found its way to the back of her neck where he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

Ulrich was the one to break the kiss "You'd better get home… your dad is going to kill me if you come home after curfew"

Yumi sighed, "yeah…" she stood up and held her hand out for Ulrich, "walk me home?"

Ulrich allowed her to help him up and pulled her into his arms "one more kiss…" he said before he tilted her chin up and kissed her passionately.

Yumi pulled away and blushed "wow… that was…"

"Yeah…"

He took her hand and they started to walk down the side walk with her. Her hand found his and she interlocked her fingers with his.

* * *

Ulrich walked into his dormitory with a grin on his face. He let out a very soft sigh as he sat on his bed and thought about the kiss they shared in the park. He smirked at the memory. It was as if he were in a dream and he just didn't want to wake up from it. He feared going to sleep because it could only be a dream. He sat on his bed and laid back, staring up at the ceiling for a moment and looked over at Odd who had fallen asleep quite a bit earlier and shook his head. _I'll tell him in the morning_. He yawned "it's too good to be real… then again…" He closed his eyes and felt sleep overcome him.

* * *

 **(Odd's POV)**

I opened my eyes before looking over at my sleeping roommate. I turned and looked at the clock that sat beside my bed, on the nightstand, and read 2:45AM. I let out a soft sigh and yawned before rubbing my eyes. Was I dreaming or something, or did Ulrich have longer hair? I shrugged and sunk back down into my blanket, pulling Kiwi closer to me. He nuzzled into my cheek and licked my face before he went back to sleep. I smiled "mmm… my Kiwi, Kiwi dog…" soon, I too drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 **(Ulrich's POV)**

(The Next Morning)

I heard my alarm clock blaring and groaned. I reached over to press the snooze button, causing myself to fall out of the bed and onto the hard floor _dammit all to hell… stupid table gets farther and farther away every day…_ I thought as I picked myself up off the floor. I blinked a couple times as I realized that my hair was hanging in my face. "Huh? Did my hair grow overnight?" I asked myself and then cleared my throat, "I must be getting sick… my voice sounds higher than normal…" I looked down at my hands and tilted my head to the side. Were my fingernails longer? Why did my hands look… so… feminine? I glanced down at my chest and my eyes widened. _I have to be dreaming!_ I pinched my arm and it hurt, _okay, so I'm not dreaming… I have to be hallucinating then… yeah… that's it... I couldn't have just gone to sleep a guy and woke up a… girl?_ I slapped myself and then looked down again _this can't be happening… I'm a chick!?_ I gulped "shit… how am I going to explain this to Yumi?"

I ran over to my snoring roommate and shook him awake. Odd snorted awake "What! I'm up, I'm up, I'm…" he looked over at me and his tone changed, "oh… hello, who are you?" he wiggled his eyebrows and clicked his tongue at me.

I raised an eyebrow "what!? Gross! Odd, it's me! It's Ulrich!" I said with an exasperated sigh, "I don't know how it happened, but I turned into a girl overnight" I put my hand to my face and bit my lip, "I woke up and now… I look like this!" Odd seemed transfixed somehow so I waved my hand in front of his face. Then I realized that I normally would have slept shirtless and slapped my best friend to snap him out of it. "ODD! Are you kidding me!? It's ME! Ulrich! In this body!"

That seemed to snap him out of it. "Wait a minute… that means that… I… I just hit on my best friend?" I caught him staring at my chest again and crossed my arms over my chest "Seriously?"

He gulped and then his eyes met mine "what are you going to tell Yumi?"

"I… I don't really know" I said, scratching the side of my face, finding it completely bare of my usual five-o'clock shadow, "this is so wrong on _so_ many levels" I turned and grabbed my comb and then glared back at my best friend "umm… privacy?"

"Oh! Right!" Odd chuckled and turned around so I could get dressed.

I saw Samantha's bra hanging on the corner of our work desk and picked it up "you won't mind if I use Sam's bra… would you?"

I heard him snicker behind me "go for it… though, she is a bit smaller than you so… I… I don't know how well it will fit" I glanced over my shoulder to see him rubbing the back of his neck, "besides, I don't think she'll ever come to get it back"

I slipped the bra on and reached back to try and get the hooks "son of a…"

Odd laughed and I felt him come up behind me "need some help?" I gave up and allowed him to latch it for me. "err… thanks" I adjusted the cups to hold my new attatchments before I messed with the shoulder straps, "it's a little tight…" I let out a sigh, "forget it… I'll endure"

I heard my phone ring from its spot on my nightstand and looked at Odd "can you… uh… I'm a little bit…"

"Got ya, good buddy" Odd said before he answered the phone "oh hey Yumi…" he looked at me an mouthed 'it's Yumi' "No shit, Sherlock…"

"Uhh… Ulrich is… well… he's sort of not himself at the moment…" he looked at me, covering the mouthpiece of the phone "what do I tell her?"

"Shit… just tell her the truth!"

Odd let out a sigh "okay well… here's the thing… he uh… sort of turned into a chick overnight…"

"Smooth…" I rolled my eyes as I pulled on a black T-shirt to wear under my normal jacket.

"No! Not a baby chicken! Like… he's a…" he stopped and then looked at me, "oh… I thought something seemed off…"

I could hear her laugh and held out my hand "let me talk to her"

My eyes widened "hey…"

" _Is this Sam trying to play a joke on me?"_

"No… babe, I'm Ulrich… I swear. Would I lie to you?" I thought for a moment, "Don't answer that"

" _This has to be some kind of joke. Do you know how this happened?"_

"No…"

" _Do you know how long it will last?"_

"No…"

I heard her sigh on the other end _"So you're really a girl now?"_

"Dammit… yes… I am. I don't know how but…"

" _Well, Jeremie called me a little bit ago and told me to get ahold of you guys. Xana activated a tower in a replica of the mountain region"_

My eyes widened for a moment "an attack? Well that makes sense. I think Xana switched genders on me… well Odd and I are on our way"

" _Okay, I'll let him know… talk to you later"_

"Later…" I hung up the phone and looked at Odd who was struggling to keep himself from laughing. "what is so damned funny!?"

"Just the fact that you're a girl, talking to your girlfriend…" he giggled, "Ulrich, you're a lesbian!" with that he started busting up again.

I rolled my eyes "Oh, ha, ha… very funny… it's better than being attracted to guys"

Odd started laughing even harder.

"What!?"

"Y… your voice!"

I rolled my eyes and finished tying my shoe before turning to walk out of our dorm. Odd ran to catch up to me "hey, I was only joking man…" he chuckled, "or maybe I could call you babe…"

"You even think about calling me "babe" and I'll kill you as you sleep!" I threatened causing Odd to crack up again. I sighed and shook my head, causing my long hair to fall into my face. "I really gotta find a way to pull this mess back"

Odd reached into his pocket and handed me a black hair-tie "here… it's Sam's but I'm sure she won't mind"

I flipped my hair back and pulled it back in a not-so-neat ponytail. This caused Odd to laugh for some reason and then when I looked at him he smirked "you know, you're pretty attractive for a girl"

"Seriously, Odd! Don't even think about it!" I warned and crossed my arms again, "I'm not into guys… you know that" I cracked up and Odd joined me in laughter from that comment. I pulled myself together and then shook my head "jeez… if no one knew who I was… I'd sound like a lesbian"

"I wonder what Yumi'll think of the 'new you'" Odd said, and I could feel my face get hot, "I mean, I personally think that she'll flip out"

"Would you shut it!" I scolded as I felt my face get even hotter. We had reached the manhole in the park. I pulled the lid up and climbed down with Odd following above me, snickering on the way. I got on my skateboard and kicked off, trying to get away from the laughing hyena. I wondered what the rest of the day would bring as I pulled to a stop at the ladder. I parked my skateboard and climbed up to the bridge above. Today was definitely going to be interesting. That I knew for sure.

* * *

 _ **A/N Thanks to FonceDarkness, this chapter is up quite a bit quicker than I had expected. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_


End file.
